


Let Me Be Your Hands

by smallprotector



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: Control, Other, Sex, Ship is in control here, Tea, Tea Drinking, oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallprotector/pseuds/smallprotector
Summary: Seivarden wants to serve and forget. Kalr Five wants to be pampered but still obedient. Ship? Ship happily facilitates that.





	Let Me Be Your Hands

They’d discussed this extensively. Ship had been listening and making suggestions throughout- since it would be an active participant, they’d all been spending a lot of time together. It was in no way a traditional arrangement, since Kalr had no intention of kneeling to anybody but her Ship- and Ship wanted nothing more than to give Kalr everything she wanted. Seivarden wanting to follow orders instead of give them made her the ideal vessel for Ship- not like an Ancillary, but as close as it could get. 

But now it was going to happen and Seivarden realised she wasn’t sure- “Ship, what should I call you? Officer seems wrong and Captain… no. But Ship is so impersonal and wouldn’t feel right.”

Ship took a moment to answer, speaking aloud instead of projecting its words onto Seivarden’s field of vision for Kalr Five’s benefit. 

“I have considered the options and I think I would prefer Sir. Now, are you two certain you want to do this?”

“Yes, Ship, Sir, we’ve been talking forever,” Seivarden said, her voice slipping from the clipped military tones into the refined ancient drawl she had perfected as a impatient lieutenant. Kalr Five breathed rather than said a soft “yes” of her own. 

“Then take off your gloves, both of you.” They both obeyed the simple command, Kalr Five’s cheeks heating as she glanced over to where Seivarden’s dark skin was being exposed, at the flashes of pink on her palms- palms that might be touching her later. 

“Good. Kalr Five, move to the chair and sit. Seivarden, make her tea. Use the good teacups.” ‘And the good tea’ went unspoken, but Seivarden knew it all the same. As she went about her task, Ship gradually took over more control until even the subtlest movements were at its behest. Seivarden felt her shoulders relax as she boiled the water and measured out tea leaves, certain that she could do no wrong, not now when Ship was guiding her hands and watching though her eyes. 

All through this, Kalr Five was seated on the softest chair Ship had been able to find for this occasion, and into her ear Ship whispered to her, telling her how good she was being already, so obedient for her Ship, so good for having asked for this, allowing her Ship to take care of her like this. A smile lifted her lips as the words washed over her. 

“Take the tea Kalr Five,” Ship finally whispered, and Kalr Five looked up to see Seivarden’s proud head bent as she held out a teacup- such good china! 

“Thank you, Ship,” she said, taking it. “May I drink?” She added, after a moment’s hesitation. Ship must have noticed the delay, so it must have meant for her to ask. 

“Yes, I want you to, dear,” Ship said, using Seivarden’s mouth, her tongue. Kalr Five supressed a shiver at the thought of those lips following Ship’s orders and being put to work on her more intimately. 

“Do drink the tea,” Ship’s voice said in her ear, and Kalr Five couldn’t help but hear humour in its voice. “Otherwise we can’t continue”

“And you wouldn’t want that, would you,” Ship continued with Seivarden’s voice. 

“Of course not, Ship,” she said, softly, before raising the cup to her lips and savouring the hot drink as it slid past her lips. Her eyes widened as she realised it was made in the way she had always preferred- with far too much sugar, until it was sweet enough to remind her of practice tea services as a child, when her aunt had spoiled her with it as a treat. Seivarden knelt by her feet as she drank, and Kalr Five tried not to think about how it was really Ship kneeling for her. She took her time, savouring the drink as Ship whispered in her ear. 

Seivarden found her eyes drawn to Kalr Five’s lips where they touched the rim of the cup, and her uncovered fingers where they held it so delicately, as if she wasn’t flaunting her hands In the most tempting manner Seivarden had ever seen. She wasn’t certain whether it was she or Ship who was unable to look away

“I want you to enjoy this, Kalr Five. Doesn’t it taste delicious? Keep drinking, you’re being so good already,” Ship was sayin, and Kalr Five only just stopped herself for thanking it.

Throughout all of this, Seivarden felt Ship’s control over her very breathing deepening until there was nothing she could do wrong. She felt her arms go to take Kalr Five’s cup, felt her body effortlessly rise and bring the cup and saucer away. Her hands were so steady under Ship’s control, her mind so quiet. 

“Seivarden, I’m going to make Kalr Five feel good with your body now. If you want to stop now, or any other time, just let me know,” Ship said. “Do you still want this?”

“Yes,” Seivarden said, longing for Ship to command her again. Was this how Breq used to feel? But before she could be distracted by the thoughts about Breq again, Ship had her kneel and place her hands ever so gently on Kalr Five’s knees. Kalr Five eyes were drawn to the site of skin against the fabric. It was almost dirty to think that someone’s hands were touching the uniform she kept so pristine, but the thrill of it had her legs moving apart of her their accord, so those hands might touch her everywhere in all the ways that would never usually be allowed. 

“You’re going to make this so good for her, aren’t you?” Ship spoke in Seivarden’s ear, and though she didn’t move, her mind was screaming that she would, she would make this perfect. “You have no choice but to.”

All through this, Kalr Five had been waiting, her eyes closed at Ship’s gentle request. “I’m going to have Seivarden touch you now, do you want that? Ask us for it if you do, I want to hear you.” 

“Yes, please, Ship? I want you- I want Seivarden, I want this, please?” The words came out breathy and quiet, but no less sincere for it. 

While she was speaking, Seivarden’s hands made their way up to the buttons of Kalr Five’s uniform, roaming to touch the skin of her stomach and her chest in ways that made Kalr Five’s breath come in short gasps-

“Now, Kalr Five, Seivarden is going to make you feel good at my pace. You’ll enjoy it.”

“Yes, Ship, thank you.”

Seivarden had begun to undo the fastenings on the pants, leaving Kalr Five’s regulation undergarments exposed. She had never felt this vulnerable undressed in the presence of another soldier- or this taken care of. Seivarden’s weapon-roughened finger slid under it with Ship’s gentle certainty. Kalr Five folded her hands beneath her spread thighs as anticipation rippled along her skin, pooling low in her stomach and heating her cheeks. 

“Do you want to be touched, Kalr Five?”

“Yes! Please Ship, please touch me?”

Seivarden’s felt complete control over her body return- she could make this choice again, she could leave Kalr Five like this and Ship would never blame her, would make sure she was alright and take care of her if she wasn’t. But as she looked up to see Kalr Five’s dark eyes gazing imploringly down at her while her mouth hung slightly open to allow her pants to escape, she realised again how much she wanted this. And as she leaned forward to inhale Kalr Five’s scent, she felt Ship’s commands flood back, like a warm blanket that embraced her. She wanted all of this. 

“Oh please Ship, Seivarden, can I touch- can I hold your hair please?”

“Do you really want to be in control here?” Ship asked, and Kalr Five could only shake her head. “Or do you just want something to hold?” 

“Yes, that, Ship, thank you can I hold something, please?”

Seivarden’s hands reached out to take Kalr Five’s, only holding her bare hands for a second before gripping onto her wrists, hard. Kalr Five could feel the warmth of her hands, the softness of her skin against her own. 

“This is what you truly wanted though, isn’t it?”

Kalr Five was left unable to answer with anything but moans as Ship and Seivarden went about tasting her, teasng with gentle licks that increased in pressure until- 

“Ship, I think I’m going to- oh god don’t stop, please”

“Yes, Kalr Five, you’ve been so good, you deserve this,” Ship whispered in her ear. “Come for me now, you deserve it.”

At that, Kalr Five tensed, her wrists straining up against the ungloved hands holding her as she found her release. 

“Was that- did you like that, Ship?” She asked, mind to dazed by orgasm to remember what everybody knew, Ships didn’t care about sex. There was a moment of quiet on Ship’s part before the answer came.

“More than I ever thought I would. Thank you, Ettan.” 

Silently, she thanked Seivarden too, withdrawing to allow her full control over her body again. Seivarden stood, slightly jerkily, before sitting down next to Kalr Five. 

“Do you cuddle? Because I like to hold my partners after sex. Top secret but true,” Seivarden said, her usual abrasive manner slowly returning. Kalr Five let herself rest against Seivarden’s torso as her arm snaked around to hold her. This had been a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really love to know what you think! Comments and kudos are very appriciated! I'm on tumblr as wanttodrawmothsfrommemory , come say hi :D


End file.
